1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to walking paraphernalia, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved safety walking cane including a cooperative coordination of components to alert others of an individual utilizing the cane organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Walking paraphernalia of various types have been utilized in the prior art, but heretofore lacked convenient structure permitting bystanders to be alerted of an individual utilizing the cane organization. Prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,526,246 to Simek setting forth a cane structure, with a handbag organization mounted medially of the cane structure for support of various components therewithin.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 218,508; Des. 222,207; Des. 276,668; and Des. 291,148 set forth design configurations including various components in a cane organization, wherein U.S. Pat. No. Des. 222,207 presents the use of a configurational horn structure in cooperation with the cane organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved safety walking cane as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.